<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 20- Food Play by Fandompuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225934">Day 20- Food Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff'>Fandompuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Honey, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, Licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson &amp; Reader, John Watson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 20- Food Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘John- I’ve got a surprise for you ;)’</p><p>John arched his brows as he surveyed the note left on the coffee table, shaking his head fondly. Though he hated to admit it, you were a bit younger than him and always had tricks up your sleeve- and judging by the winky face you had scrawled, he was going to discover one of them tonight.</p><p>“YN, you in?” He called out, shucking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.</p><p>“Bedroom!” You replied. He could practically see your mischievous grin. He pushed the door to your bedroom open and there you were, stark naked on the bed, hair tied up and- oh god.</p><p>Drizzled down your chest and tummy was a thick line of honey. John gulped, shutting and locking the door without taking his eyes off you as you swiped a glob of the sticky sweet substance off your hip and sucked it off your finger tantalisingly, eyes locked with his. “Cat got your tongue, Doctor Watson?” You teased. “Lost your voice? Honey’s brilliant for a sore throat,”</p><p>John approached you slowly, rolling his sleeves up as he did. “You little minx,” he admonished, but you knew you definitely weren’t in trouble. It seemed the both of you would be getting a sweet treat tonight. “What made you think of this?”</p><p>You nibbled your lip. “Well… it was gonna be hot melted chocolate and strawberries,” you said bashfully. “But the strawberries looked a bit manky and Sherlock hasn’t washed out the pans from his experiments. Plus there’s a tongue in the microwave,”</p><p>John laughed aloud and knelt between your legs, massaging your thighs gently and easing them apart more and more. “So I can blame Sherlock for my girlfriend being spread out on my bed covered in honey?” He asked teasingly, ducking down to scoop up a drop from your hip with his tongue. You shuddered.</p><p>“Blame? I’d say it’s more like ‘thank’” you hummed. “Now enjoy your treat, John,”</p><p>He didn’t need telling twice. After sucking a bruise where the previous glob of honey was on your hip, he followed the trail, licking and sucking his way up to your rib, his nose just nudging the globe of your breast. You sighed happily, tipping your head back as John licked and sucked at your hips, your belly, and finally, your breasts. You shivered as he slurped away the honey coating your nipples and arched your back, moaning at the cool air that peaked them into hard buds. John grunted, paying extra attention to them, despite there being no honey on them any more.</p><p>“John…” you sighed, hooking your leg around his waist so you could rut your hips against his.</p><p>“You’re irresistible, you know that?” He groaned, unbuckling his belt and shoving his trousers down his thighs. You whimpered softly, watching him, your entire being quivering as his cock sprang free.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed into you, groaning lowly, his lips attaching to your neck as you rocked into one another, your legs wrapped tight around his waist, his arms holding your sticky chest against his, fingers gripping your back firmly as you gasped and cried out one another’s names, not caring who could hear you as you called out your love for one another.</p><p>“Oh, John! Right there- ah! Please-please-please don’t stop!” You moaned breathlessly as he began attacking your sweet spot with his thick cock, grunting into your shoulder and biting slightly.</p><p>“John! John! I’m- oh!” You called out desperately, grinding your hips up hard as you began to spasm around him, feeling him twitch as he came, holding you impossibly closer and refusing to let go.</p><p>Spent, breathless and feeling a little floaty, you both lay on your back, panting, your body still throbbing. “That was… bloody hell, YN… what made you think of that?” He murmured, turning on his side to face you, smiling fondly.</p><p>You nibbled your lip bashfully. “Oh… read it somewhere,” you shrugged, looking away to stop yourself from giggling.</p><p>“You and your naughty novels,” he tutted fondly, a hand on your hip. You grinned as he leaned to kiss you, kissing back for a moment before squeezing his hand and sitting up. “I need a shower. I’m all sticky,” you said, pulling your dressing gown around you, cringing as you felt it stick to the residue of the honey. As you got to the door, you looked over your shoulder and smirked. “Don’t frown, John. You’re very welcome to join me,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>